


我对你的喜欢无处遁形

by meatisgoddd



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-20
Updated: 2020-06-20
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:28:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24821599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meatisgoddd/pseuds/meatisgoddd
Summary: 日向决定向乌野的队友们坦白自己与牛岛的情侣关系，但是他们的反应完全在日向的意料之外！
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Ushijima Wakatoshi
Kudos: 9





	我对你的喜欢无处遁形

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [I Guess It's Obvious How Much I Like You!](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13412607) by [cosmicwriter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cosmicwriter/pseuds/cosmicwriter). 



> 感谢原作者@cosmicwriter能给我翻译授权。  
> 本翻译仅供参考，请点进原作链接支持一下原作！

周日的天气非常怡人，这让日向很振奋。天空清澈明朗，点缀着胖乎乎的云朵，刚好能够遮蔽一些炎热的阳光。微风裹挟着鸟儿的啁啾鸣叫，花香充斥在早春的空气中。对于日向和牛岛的约会来说，一切都是如此完美，而日向想借着这完美的气氛确认一些事情。

这次约会跟以往他们每周的约会没有什么不同。他们在第一次约会的公园见面，练习传接球，然后坐下来享用牛岛做的午餐。顺便一提，食物方面完全由牛岛负责，因为吃了日向为他们第五次约会准备的食物后，牛岛已经完全对日向丧失信任了。如果天气炎热，牛岛会给日向买冰激凌，接着，他们会在公园里漫步。但是大部分时间，牛岛和日向仅仅只是坐着或躺着，享受着对方的陪伴。老实说，保持静止对日向来说很艰难，但渐渐地，他变得开始期冀这段平静的时光。因为这能让他感到一种对他来说罕有的安宁。

他们就这样静静地呆着，直到日向终于受不了了。在今天的约会中他一直在忍耐，寻找着合适的时机，虽然他知道所谓合适的时机在他与牛岛之间几乎全是关于排球的对话中不会出现，但是他一直在试图尽量 _自然地_ 提出那个话题。于是，他们就这样躺在柔软的草坪上呆呆地凝视着天空，日向把头枕在牛岛的肚子上。大多数时候，牛岛富有规律的呼吸声可以让日向七上八下的心跳舒缓下来，但是现在，‘自己和牛岛在约会’这个事实却不知怎的加剧了他本就不平静的心的躁动。

“我可以问你件事吗？”日向突然开口。

牛岛的呼吸乱了，他似乎有点惊讶。

“嗯。”

“请不要觉得我很奇怪或者生我气！”

“不会的。”

“那好，但是如果你的确觉得很奇怪，发火也完全没问题因为怎么说呢我只是——”

“日向，放松。”

日向一下子闭上了嘴。“日向，放松”，牛岛经常会对他说这句话，但是他从来不会用不耐烦的语气对待日向。想到这一点，日向悬着的心放了下来。他做了次深呼吸。

“你想要问我什么？”日向再次沉默了一会儿，牛岛终于催促道。

日向又做了次深呼吸；试图把整个天空的空气都吸进肺里。他很了解牛岛，如果牛岛不赞同他的想法，也不会冲他发脾气。但是他的心跳的频率却和他的想法背道而驰。

“呃……我想问的是……就是——好吧那我要说了噢——如果你同意的话我想告诉……告诉我的朋友……我们在约，约会。”他这样说，说到最后一个词时特意放低音量，加快了语速。

牛岛猛地吸了口气，半天没有吐出来。日向紧紧地闭上眼睛。他很想观察牛岛的表情，但是他一动也不敢动。

“你为什么要问我这个？”

日向脸上的血色轰地一下褪去，一股不安从头到脚席卷了他，让他的胃部不舒服地翻腾着。“呜哇哇哇……其实，就，你并不在乎别人对你的看法，但你我都是男的，我又是乌野排球部的一员，所以我觉得我应该征求你的同意，在告诉别人你是我的……之前。”

“我不是这个意思。”牛岛说。听出他语气中的笑意，日向如释重负。“我是指，你为什么现在要提起这个？是学校里发生了什么事吗？”

“噢！也可以这样说……但是不是坏事！只是我班上的一些男生在跟我炫耀他们的女朋友有多棒，我也很想跟他们炫耀一下你！当然让全校都知道有点过分，但是如果只是告诉我的朋友的话就好了——我真的很想这么做！”

“知道了，如果是这样的话，没问题。”

日向开心得想当场表演一个侧手翻。他比以往更渴望看着他男友的脸，因为牛岛的充满笑意的语气听起来就像他确实露出了罕有的笑容，但他仍不舍得让身体挪动分毫，但现在紧张已经消退，他现在只想一直躺在牛岛身上，直到周一来临，而那时他就会让他的队友们知道他有多么喜欢牛岛。

“谢谢你，若利！”日向笑容满面地说。

“嗯。”

♥ ♥ ♥

第二天日向雄心勃勃地抵达了学校。向全员一下子坦白显得很傻，所以他决定单独告诉每个队员。

_冷静下来_ 。日向对自己说，但是他却越走越僵硬，全身关节都在不断发出嘎吱声。 _反正现在这么早，肯定不会碰到大家——_

他甚至没来得及说完，因为他已经看到谷地和清水并排坐在学校的台阶上了。他当场愣在原地，心跳几乎停止。她们俩似乎沉浸在交谈中，谷地正靠在清水身上，给她展示着屏幕上的什么东西。 _她们看起来很忙，如果我从她们身边跑过去她们大概也不会注意到_ ……脑海中的低语这样诱惑着他。

他使劲摇摇头。不！他会跟她们坦白！他一定要把他有个超棒的男友这件事告诉别人，不达目的誓不罢休！日向把他已经汗湿的双手插进裤袋，努力想要无视他快得吓人的心跳。他走向坐在最底一层台阶的两人，清了清喉咙。

谷地抬头，看见是日向，朝他露出微笑，“早上好，日向桑！”

“早上好。“清水说道。

“你们好。“日向说，坐在了谷地的旁边，把手从裤带里抽了出来，抚摸着水泥铸就的台阶。”所以，我一直在想……如果可以的话……我能跟你们说件事吗？要是你们现在很忙的话就——

“我们现在有空。请问是什么事呢？“谷地问，笑容变得更加柔软了。

日向看向她，又把视线移回地面。他咽了咽口水。谷地和清水是他认识的最友善的人之二，她们两人又是情侣关系……所以一切肯定没问题的，对吧？

“唔唔……我想说这个有一段时间了……就是那个啥。我想告诉你们我现在在跟别人交往！而且我的交往对象对我很好，我们在一起时我非常开心——就算是不打排球的时候我也感觉很开心！所以我想要告诉我的朋友们，但是我太紧张了，因为我不确定你们还记得我们曾经跟白鸟泽打过比赛吗我的交往对象就是牛岛若利总之我只是觉得你们有权利知道！”日向一口气说完，剧烈地抽着气。

他说的时候没敢抬头，现在说完了，也没有这个勇气。于是当随着坦白到来的可怕沉默几乎将他压垮成一滩尘土，他只是紧紧地闭上了眼睛。在有任何人开口打破沉默前，时间似乎已经过了很久，期间只有日向自己喧闹的心脏随着时间一分一秒的流逝急促地跳动。最终，谷地打破了沉默。

“日向……我们其实已经知道了哦。”

他猛地抬起头。“诶？”

“日向，你还好吗？你看起来很苍白。” 清水说，显然没有察觉到脸色苍白压根就不是现在日向的问题所在。

“你说你们已经知道了是什么意思？”

“好吧……就是……其实挺明显的。“谷地说，一抹红晕浮上了她的脸。

“咕呜哇哇？什么？这是什么意思？”日向大声地问，几乎跳了起来。

“你难道不记得了吗？”

日向疯狂摇头。

谷地的脸立刻变得更红了。清水按住她的肩膀安抚她。“好吧……就是……每次你借我的笔记，你都会在上面写‘牛岛若利，日本队未来王牌！！！’或者画你们两个手牵手的火柴人……所以我擅自猜想……”她羞怯地说。

日向的脸比谷地的还要红好几倍。“我不……我真的不记得我有做过这些……对、对不起。”

她大笑，甚至清水也给了他一个微笑。“没关系！我知道你很健忘，所以我也知道你在涂鸦的时候可能根本没注意到你在干什么，把笔记还给我的时候也没注意到你的涂鸦还留在上面。不过我觉得这些涂鸦都很可爱噢！”

“真的非常抱歉！”他重复道，甚至没听到她的回答。

“日向君，真的没关系的。我们都为你感到高兴！”

“真的吗？”

“当然是真的。”谷地笑着说。

“恭喜。“清水冲他点点头。

斗志重新振奋，日向冲她们露出了大大的笑容。搞定了两个，还有八个！

♥ ♥ ♥

日向非常非常希望接下来他碰见的两人不是月岛和山口。日向手里提着便当，站在食堂中央。他的“专座“被看上去像八年级的不良给占据了，所以他只好走开去寻找别的座位，就在那时他看到了一张空的桌子。但不幸的是，当他走近时，他发现这压根不是一张空桌，月岛和山口正坐在那里。日向停下脚步，环顾四周。肯定有其他队员也在这里……甚至影山都比他们两个要好……但是他没有发现任何其他人的踪影。

“嘿呀！我可以坐这里吗？“

月岛翻看着托盘旁的一本书，甚至没有抬起头。“不行。”

山口冲他抱歉地笑笑，于是他把这当成允许他坐下的信号。

他坐在了凳子的边缘。心脏开始砰砰砰地跳，又快又急。在开口前他挠了挠自己的头。山口疑惑地冲他挑起一边眉毛，但是没有说话。在几秒钟紧张的沉默后，月岛叹了口气。

“日向，去别的地方凸显你的矮小。在训练时见到你已经够我受的了。”

日向咽了咽口水。“唔，所以事情是这样的，我想要告诉你们一件事情，好吧，不单是你们，是整个球队。总之我向自己保证当我看见大家时我就必须坦白，所以现在既然我碰见了你们——”

“日向。你不说话的时候我都不想你在附近，更别提你说话的时候了。”

“呜哇哇，那好吧，所以我说得会很快啦！事情是这样的，就是我——你们还记得我们跟牛岛——我是说白鸟泽打过比赛吗？队长是牛岛的那个队。我在除比赛以外的时间也有跟他见面因为我、我在跟他约会。我们在交往。”日向说的太快了，语序都变得乱七八糟。

但他们看上去并不惊讶。

“日向……我们已经知道了噢？”

“而且我们压根不在乎。”月岛补充。

日向张大了嘴：“诶诶？你们已经知道了？为什么？”

“好吧……你不觉得这其实挺明显的吗？”

“什么！才不明显？为什么这样说？”

“日向，你还记得几个月之前，你来向我们征求意见吗？”

日向皱起眉。几个月前……噢。他们的纪念日。他想从月岛和山口那里获得关于礼物的建议。因为他能想到的所有礼物都跟排球脱不了干系。

“我记得……但是我没有告诉你我要送的人是牛岛啊。我说那是我的女朋友！“

月岛窃笑。

“当我们向你询问她是个什么样的人时，你还记得你说了什么吗？“山口问道，脸上挂着友善的微笑。

“唔嗯嗯……不太记得了。可能就是一些夸她超酷的话吧？“

山口的笑容扩大了。“你说的是，‘她又酷，又棒，又体贴，尽管她看上去很吓人，她喜欢排球和植物。“

“那又怎样！很多女孩都是这样的！”

“当问到我们是否认识她时，”月岛插嘴，“你说我们的确和她见过面。”

“但这不意味着……”

“然后当我们说你可以送她一条碎花裙时，你说那可能不适合她因为她有188厘米高而且肌肉发达。“

“你甚至告诉我们她在白鸟泽学园。“

日向垂头丧气。“我还以为……我还以为我隐瞒地很好。结果这么容易就暴露了。”

山口笑了。“别担心。没有人会因此看低你。我的意思是，反正我和月岛也在交……”

“山口。“

“好的。总之，这就是你要告诉我们的事情的全部了吗？“

“嗯，是啊？“

“那你应该开始吃午饭了。“山口冲日向的便当盒点头示意，”在上课铃响之前。“

“哦！知道了！“

“你最好去那里吃，“月岛说，指着一张藏在角落的空桌子，”或者我们看不见你的任何地方。“

日向笑了，感到一种在倾吐之后如释重负的愉悦。“那好吧！谢谢你们两个听我说！“

♥ ♥ ♥

在训练开始之前，日向没觉得自己能碰见任何一个队员，但是当他从体育馆回到教室的半路上时，在走廊上遇到了田中和西谷。

“田中前辈，西谷前辈？“他疑惑地叫道。

他们停下脚步，转过身来面向他。

“是翔阳啊！嗨！有什么事吗？“西谷朝他打招呼。

“没什么！呃，好吧，其实我的确有想要告诉你的事。但是你能抽出时间听我说吗？你们一定有其他事情要做吧！”

“我们永远会为我们的小后辈抽出时间！“田中坚定有力地说。

“是的，我们只是正打算去校长办公室，所以慢慢说，不用着急！“

“唔噢噢，校长办公室？怎么回——“

“别在意这个！”他们齐声说。

“但是……你们两个甚至不在同一个班……为什么会被同时叫到校长那……”

“嘿，说真的，别在意这个了！噢，如果有人问你要不要吃糖，一定要说不，事实上，最好什么都别说，直接走开，或跑开，最好是跑开，越快越好。”

“不管怎样，”田中飞快地说，“你想跟我们说的事是？

日向看看田中又看看西谷。他们两个绝对不可能已经知道他和牛岛在交往，对吧？如果他们已经知道了，他们现在已经拿这个调侃他无数次了，所以这意味着他们根本不知道……对吧？日向深呼吸。他知道他不应该又开始紧张，因为田中和西谷是他的队友 _也是_ 他的朋友，他们在他面前一直都是善良热心的前辈，尽管如此，他仍然觉得他的胃在翻腾，不确定他们会作何反应。

“嗯，就是我只是想、想要告诉你们我现在正在跟某人交往……交往对象就是牛岛，白鸟泽的牛岛。我喜欢……我非常喜欢他，所以请支持我们，拜托了。”

他们陷入了一小段沉默，但很快这段沉默就被笑声打破了。日向困惑地抬起头。前辈们在笑？

田中大笑着上前，大力拍了拍日向的背。“我们已经知道了！所以不用害羞！”

“是啊翔阳！你看上去快要晕倒了！”

日向感觉自己正在经历土拔鼠之日现实版。“你们也知道了？我不明白，你们是怎么知道这个地？”

“你还记得大概一个月前生活指导老师让你们填的那张生涯规划表格吗？”

日向努力回想。他不记得他具体写了什么。但是，他还记得这张表格，因为他被这张纸划伤了，他的同学给了他一张“运动”主题的创口贴，但是他在上面印的各种球类运动的图案中没有发现排球。上面有棒球，篮球，足球……但是并没有排球。

“好像有点印象？”

“那好，我猜你们班回收表格的时候一定不小心把你的表格弄掉了，因为我们在地板上发现了它。”

“噢。我是无意识在上面画了我和牛岛在一起的涂鸦还是……”日向紧张地问。

“诶？不是，我们是发现‘你希望五年后的自己是什么样子’那一栏很奇怪。你写道，‘我将会成为日本国家队的王牌，我的丈夫牛岛则是国家队队长！‘，每个问题你几乎都是像这样回答的，所以我们猜你在跟他约会，要不然，你就是疯了。”

“噢……我知道了……”日向感到自己的脸在升温。他真的总是下意识地做出这种事情吗？这样的话，如果有人至今没发现他和牛岛在交往，才叫奇怪呢。

“嘿！等下！如果你们知道了，为什么什么都没说？“

田中挠了挠了他的后脑勺，西谷撇开视线。“啊，你说这个啊，其实我们准备拿这个狠狠嘲笑你一顿，但是我们的整蛊计划被清水学姐发现了……”

“我从没见过她发那么大的火！她甚至用她的写字垫板揍了我们！”西谷哀嚎。

“呜哇哇，我很抱歉！”

“没事没事，被清水学姐揍是我们的荣幸。”他们齐声说。

日向考虑是否要现在告诉他们清水和谷地在约会。但他觉得还是在他们摆脱当下的麻烦后再告诉他们比较好，或者永远不告诉他们。

“哈，那好吧，我应该走了——总之谢谢你们听我说！”

“别客气，”提案中说，“因为我们是你的前辈！这是身为前辈应该做的！”

“是的！”西谷也说哦。

日向冲他们感激地点点头，挥手道别；他们分道扬镳。搞定了六个，还剩四个！

♥ ♥ ♥

日向一如既往地早早到了体育馆，但是他还不想开始训练。因为一开始训练，就意味着他的队友已经到齐了。如果他的队友已经到齐了，他不得不跟所有人都坦白。万一大地知道后罚他跑圈怎么办？日向把脸压在冷冰冰的门上，闭上眼睛。万一影山冲我发火然后永远都不给我托球了怎么办？一股凉意窜上他的脊背。几只黑色的鸟儿在他头顶一望无垠的天空中盘旋。他希望在他因紧张到猝死之前能有只秃鹫能飞下来把他吞入腹中。今天的训练一定会非常难熬。

“嘿，日向！”

“哇啊啊啊啊啊！”日向大叫，吓得跳了起来，踉跄了几步才站稳。他试图转过身去，但是他的脚被什么东西绊到了，让他在草坪上摔了个屁股蹲。

他抬头。菅原，大地和旭正站在那里，完全被他吓到了。菅原走上前蹲下身，伸出手帮助日向站起来。

“对不起，我不是想故意吓你的。”

日向盯着菅原的手。突然间，他不确定自己应不应该这样做。他觉得喉咙里好像塞了个排球，压根发不出声音。

“日向？你还好吗？你看起来真的很苍白。”

“我很好！我只是想要告诉你们一件事！但是其实我现在有点改变主意了。”日向嘟囔着，挣扎着站起来，菅原把手按在他肩膀上帮助他保持稳定。旭和大地朝他走来，旭也蹲了下来，但是大地仍然站着，留给日向足够的私人空间。

“你知道你完全可以向我们倾诉的，对吧？”

日向揪住一撮草，把它们从地上连根拔起。他猛地闭上眼睛，点点头，但是仍然沉默着。不是说他不想继续坦白，事实上他甚至想让整个世界都知道他的男朋友说牛岛尽管菅原，大地和旭是他所认识的最友善的人中的三个，而且照目前的形式来看，他们或许早已知道这件事，但他只是无法接受他在乎的人，哪怕只是一个人，反对他和牛岛的关系。特别是……

“日向？”菅原催促道，抬起一只手在日向眼前晃了晃。

“但是我真的很开心，非常，非常开心。”日向安静地说，沉浸在刚才的想法中。

菅原和大地似乎被吓了一跳；日向看不到大地的表情。

“那为什么你看起来一副快哭了的样子？”

“我喜欢上了某个人，其实，我已经在跟他交往了。我的男朋友就是牛岛。我只是想要你们知道，并且为我感到高兴，但是——”

“等等，这就是你做出这副表情的原因？”

“是，是啊？”

“噢，日向，我们早就知道了，所以不用这么紧张。我们为你感到高兴。”

旭点了点头，鼓励地笑了。大地俯下身，把手安抚地放在日向的肩膀上。日向轮流看着这三人。“所以……你们也，跟其他人一样，已经知道了？”

“这个嘛……当然了？”菅原说，跟大地交换了一个疑惑的眼神。

“可是你们是怎么知道的？是西谷或者田中前辈告诉你们的吗？“

“日向，“大地说，给了他一个有些古怪的笑容，”每个低温的天气，你都会穿牛岛的外套来训练。我们当然注意到了。“

日向手里攥着的草纷纷落地。哦！牛岛的外套！他太习惯穿着它了以至于完全忘记了这回事。他几乎去哪都穿着它。

“那你们是怎么知道那是他的外套的？“

“白鸟泽的统一配色。“

“上面有他的名字。“

“日向，它的下摆都垂到你的膝盖了。“

“唔……别提了。“日向说，把脸埋进了手掌里。

“没关系的。“大地说，拍了拍他的背，”如菅说的那样，我们为你感到开心。如果有人因此嘲笑你，我会逼他们练发球。“

日向抬起头。有一瞬间说不出话来，他的眼睛不知怎么的湿漉漉的。“我知道了大地前辈……谢谢你。“

“不用谢。“菅原突然站起来，冲日向伸出手，”准备好开始练习了吗？“

日向弹起来，把腿上的草拍干净。“当然！你能给我托球吗？“

“没问题。”

大地和旭也站起身，大地打开了体育馆的门。旭跟着大地走了进去，但是在日向跳上球场之前，菅原拉住了他。

“菅前辈？“

“既然现在你和他的关系已经开诚布公了，你应该正是把牛岛介绍给我们。我很期待能更好地认识他。”

日向呆住了。把牛岛介绍给菅原……和其他人？但当他完全理解菅原的意思后，他激动起来。“哦！我会的，妈咪！”

菅原张开嘴想要说些什么，但是停顿了一下。“等等，什么？”

日向脸红了。“没、没什么！嘿！我们快去训练吧！”他飞快地说，跑进了体育馆。

终于，只剩下一个人要告诉了。

♥ ♥ ♥

日向现在比今天所有的紧张加在一起还紧张。训练已经结束，每一个各自踏上回家的路，除了影山和日向。他们并排走着，谈论着今天的练习。影山把手插在口袋里，日向在他旁边推着单车。他尽力想要表现得自然一点，像平常那样跟影山交谈，但是随着分秒的流逝，他心跳不断加快的频率让开口说话变得越来越难。他们就快要走到了分别的路口，而日向正一点点丧失着坦白的勇气。他的掌心在流汗，几乎握不住单车把手。日向感觉自己的声音越来越小，气管越来越堵塞。

_也许你不用今天就坦白，如果你不愿意的话。你可以明天再告诉他_ _……_ _或者下周。又不是说非得是今天。_

当日向产生这个想法时，他就知道，即使他没有必要这么做，他也非常想告诉影山。尽管影山对他的态度恶劣，他们仍然是最好的朋友。他突然察觉，在所有他今天坦白的人当中国，影山是他最想告诉的人。

“再见。”影山说，让日向从自己的思绪中惊醒。

日向环顾四周。噢，原来他们已经到达了分别的路口，影山应该向左转，而日向的家在右边的路的方向。 _此时不说，更待何时_ ，他想，尽管事实上，并不是这样。

“喂，等等！”

影山转身。“干嘛？”

“我有件事想跟你说！”日向鼓起胸膛。

“那就说啊？”

“好-好吧！”日向深呼吸，紧紧握住把手，紧到他的指关节都泛白了。他周围的空气似乎因为湿气变得有重量了，甚至蝉们也停止了鸣叫。这一分钟安静而漫长，就像世界都想让日向借此重获勇气。 _你可以的！_ 他告诉自己。 _你可以做到因为你是日向翔阳而影山是你最好的朋友！_

他再次深呼吸。“好的，事情是这样的。白鸟泽学园的牛岛若利，是我的男朋友。就是这样。”他说，在这一整天里，第一次感到如此坚定。

由于他处于背光面，日向无法看清影山脸上的表情。他本来以为会有吼叫，或者质疑，或者恶心，或者 _其他东西_ ，但是影山什么都没有。时间一点一滴地过去。

“对、对了！大地说如果你——”日向甚至试图威胁影山。

“终于。”影山说。

“——你……哈啊？什么？”

“我说，‘你终于说了’，对我。我已经知道这事几个月了，白痴。”

“你、你已经知道了？但是怎么可能？你跟我一样迟钝！”

“我才没有！拜托！只有瞎子才会注意不到吧！你表现得太明显了？”他大喊。

“哪里明显了？”日向追问。

“因为你真的很他妈的烦人！你穿着他的外套来训练，尽管白鸟泽是我们的敌人！我想抄你的生涯规划表，结果你写了一堆关于那家伙的屁话！你公然找我问男友建议！你在谷地的笔记上画满了涂鸦，根本不管我也要用同样的笔记！我当然注意到了这些破事！我是你的搭档！”

日向被震惊到无话可说。他感觉一直压在肩膀上的重量消失了。影山并没有从此冷待日向，而是向往常一样冲他大喊大叫。笑声在他嘴边酝酿，直到他再也忍耐不住，他尽情地笑出了声，笑得捂住肚子直不起腰。

“别笑了，蠢蛋！你很奇怪！”影山大怒，狠狠地敲了下他的头。

“我只是太高兴了！”日向冲他露出大大的笑容，直起身来。“谢谢你能接受我们！好吧……那就再见了！”日向说，抬起右腿跨上车座。

“喂，等一下。”影山说。

日向的脚在右边踏板的上方晃荡。“什么事？”

“那个……我是不会嘲笑你的……因为我也有男朋友。我觉得你应该知道这个。”他说，迅速移开目光。

日向僵住了。他听到了什么？影山……也……有个男朋友？

他立马跳下单车，直接让它倒在了地上。

“你也有？你说的是真的吗？什么时候？你们是怎么认识的？他也打排球吗？”日向机关枪似的扫射出一连串问题，抓住影山的肩膀。

影山挣脱出他的钳制。“我不会告诉你的！”

“呜哇，为什么？”

“因为这不关你的事！”

“但是我都告诉你了——”

“我又没让你告诉我！我不管！”

日向撅起嘴，感到很困惑。为什么影山这么固执呢？既然他们是朋友而且他们都有男朋友，难道影山不会想谈论自己的男友吗？而且日向才是更加尴尬的那个，因为影山也认识牛岛……

“等等！我的天！他也是我认识的人吗？他也打排球？”日向尖叫。

日向以为自己会被反驳，但是影山什么都没说。他躲在背光面。他是不是……脸红了？“哈啊啊？原来如此？这也太棒了！我好激动啊！我们可以来个双人排球练习约会！我们还可以——”

“闭嘴！我永远不会告诉你是谁的所以闭嘴！”

日向激动地跳上跳下。“才不！我不会放弃的！你想得美！我要一直猜直到我找到他！我会问我认识的每一个排球球员他们是不是你的男朋友直到有人承认！”

好了，影山绝对是在脸红。“快点滚回家！”

♥ ♥ ♥

当日向回到家，他径直走向他的房间，扔下他的书包，把手机从充电器上拔下来，一下子倒在床上。发现牛岛已经给他发了条信息后，他轻笑。

****来自 若利**** ♥：

_怎么样了？_

****发给 若利**** ♥：

 _啊啊啊，超级顺利！超级！！！所有人都很和善，都很支持我们，都为我们感到开心！！！不过_ _……_ _奇怪的是他们全部都已经知道了？我之前尝试隐瞒，根本没有什么用！_

****发给 若利**** ♥：

_我太喜欢你了，甚至什么都藏不住。_

日向按下发送键，感觉自己是世界上最幸运的人。每天都能打最喜欢的排球，生活在最棒的家庭，有着最好的朋友，最好的最好的朋友，当然了，还有最好的男朋友。

几秒钟后牛岛回复了他。

****来自 若利**** ♥：

_我很高兴一切顺利。_

****来自**** ** **若利**** ♥：

_我为你感到骄傲。_

****来自 若利**** ♥：

_我的小王牌。_

日向感觉心跳漏了一拍。他几乎能听到牛岛在他耳边呢喃这句话。不确定如何回复，他给牛岛发了一堆不同的心形表情。他知道牛岛在这之后就不会再回复了，但是他也知道自己的感情已经准确无误地传达到了。

日向把手机扔在一边，把脸埋在手心里。他现在不想做作业，甚至不想动，他只是想躺在那儿，静静感受心中的温暖和喜悦。

奇怪的是，他的手机再次亮了起来。他皱起眉，拿起了它。

****来自 21-4542-8967：** **

_嘿小怪物_ _~_ _你永远猜不到今天发生了什么_ _……_

****发给 21-4542-8967：** **

_你是谁？_

****来自 21-4542-8967：** **

_你不知道吗？你感觉不到我的降临吗？我是天童~不记得我了吗？_

天童？为什么天童会给他发短信？在回复之前日向飞快地把他存进了通讯录。

****发给 天童前辈：** **

_噢，是天童前辈啊！我记得你！嘿，我有个问题，你是影山的男朋友吗？_

****来自 天童前辈：** **

_影山？那个长得像恶魔的二传手？不，据我所知并不是。_

****发给 天童前辈：** **

_好吧！所以您找我有什么事呢？_

****来自 天童前辈：** **

_是这样的，今天真的发生了件怪事~在训练开始之前，牛若向我们所有人宣布他的男朋友是你，小怪物君！很奇怪，对吧？他肯定非常喜欢你，毕竟他从来没有谈论过自己的私生活_ _……_

****发给 天童前辈：** **

_他真的这样做了？？？真的吗？？？告诉了他队里的所有人？_

****来自 天童前辈：** **

_是的！我们都被吓坏了！~你真应该看看教练的脸！宣布完之后牛若还指望所有人能当作什么都没发生似的开始训练_ _……_

****来自 天童前辈：** **

_那些事怎样都好！~我给你发信息是想让你帮个忙~我想让你告诉我你跟牛岛恋爱的所有细节！_

****来自 天童前辈：** **

_不过别担心！我才不是想要利用这些信息来取笑总是面无表情的完美先生牛若呢~_

****发给 天童前辈：** **

_？_

****来自 天童前辈：** **

_其实，是这样的，我目前“喜欢”上了某个人。但是我不知道怎么让她成为我的。我经常被说成个“很糟糕的人”或者“人形撒旦”~但是牛若也是个怪胎，所以我想着如果他都能恋爱，也许我也可以~这就是为什么我想要你告诉我你们交往中的_ _ 每一个细节 _ _，这样我就可以从中“借鉴”了，你能帮我吗？_

日向几乎立刻就回复了。

****发给 天童前辈：** **

_噢！这样的话，我会把一切都告诉你！~_


End file.
